Musique
by Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou
Summary: Un OS surprise pour l'anniversaire d'une amie... Une petite histoire sans prétention...


_Ma Biibou's, ma petite crotte.._.

_Que dire sur toi ? T'es dingue, folle à liée, bonne pour l'HP... _

_Mais, j'ai eu la bonne (ou pas, vu le harcèlement dont j'ai été victime depuis une semaine) idée de t'écrire un petit OS tout rose rien que pour toi._

_J'avoue que j'ai galéré et j'ai commencé à l'écrire hier soir... mais j'ai réussis, c'est l'important... non ? _

_En tout cas, je remercie FF, de m'avoir permis de rencontrer une fille comme toi... t'es génial mon petit sucre, t'es un amour. _

_J'espère que ça te plait vraiment... garde ta passion pour la musique... toi et moi on ira chanter ensemble sur scène un jour. _

_Encore un très, très joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que la vie t'apportera tout ce dont tu rêves et que tout ira bien pour toi. Si c'est pas le cas, tu sais à qui écrire... à n'importe quelle heure. _

___T'es (un peu) ma petite sœur maintenant et sache que moi aussi je t'aime. _

___________Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

J'n'avais jamais été amoureuse avant. Ça ne me dérangeai pas plus que ça. Je m'occupai de mon avenir et mes parents trouvaient ça bien. Malgré tout, ça me manquait. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré « la » personne qui ferait battre mon cœur plus vite. Peut être que cet homme était dans ma vie, devant moi… _juste là._

- Isabella, ça te dérangerait d'être attentive ? s'exclama mon professeur de musique, me faisant sursauter.

- Pardon, m'excusai-je en replaçant mes doigts sur les touches.

- Bien, on reprend au premier couplet…

Je soupirai discrètement pendant que mon prof s'installait derrière son piano, posant ses doigts sur l'ivoire. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je me concentrais sur mes doigts à moi.

Le piano s'éleva doucement dans l'air, dans un rythme lent et envoûtant. Je relevai le regard vers celui qui me faisait cours depuis quatre mois en mordillant ma lèvre.

Certes, il était beau. Et jeune. Et talentueux. Et passionné, et passionnant. Mais il était mon professeur et ça, ça n'était pas acceptable. Pourquoi était-il mon professeur déjà ?

J'enchaînai avec attention mes notes à mon tour, en canon, faisant résonner doucement la musique de mon piano dans l'air. J'adorai jouer du piano, mais j'aimais encore plus jouer de ma guitare. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Je pouvais passer des heures assise sur mon lit, ma guitare à la main… c'était là, que je me sentais bien. Mieux que nulle par ailleurs.

J'aimais ça… le partage de la musique, ce que ça voulait dire, ce que ça représentait. Avec un enthousiasme certain, on joua le morceau, mieux que jamais encore, je crois. Je me concentrai encore plus, fermant les yeux quand je fus la seule à jouer les dernières notes, lentement, calmement.

J'ouvris les paupières quand le silence revint, tombant sur les yeux vert émeraude de mon professeur qui me regardait, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Malgré moi, je me sentis rougir et son regard retourna à la partition devant lui, me laissant enfin l'opportunité de respirer convenablement. Ce gars me troublait, et pas dans le bon sens. Il avait à peine trois ans de plus que moi et son regard me perturbait. Cela venait surement du fait qu'il était beau garçon, et agréable, la plus part du temps. Tout le temps, pour être honnête. Il se leva, attrapant sa bouteille d'eau sur la petite table à droite.

Je grognai entre mes dents en me levant à mon tour, m'étirant un peu. Je fis craquer mes doigts avant de me pencher pour récupérer mon sac.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, l'entendis-je dire et je me relevais brutalement, me rendant compte que c'était à moi qu'il parlait.

_A qui d'autre voulais-tu qu'il parle ?!_

- De quoi ? demandai-je doucement, pas certaine de comprendre où il venait en venir.

- Faire craquer tes doigts, expliqua-t-il en reportant son attention sur une feuille devant lui.

Il prit son stylo, écrivit quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je, me demandant vaguement pourquoi ça l'intéressait.

Il leva la tête vers moi, son regard perçant le mien. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur s'affola.

- Parce que viendra un jour où, à force de faire ça, tes doigts seront trop douloureux pour pouvoir jouer quelconque instrument et, étant donné l'étendu de ton talent, ça serait dommage. Vraiment.

C'était un compliment. Peut être même la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dit… venant d'un professionnel de la musique, ça me touchait encore plus.

- Merci, me contentai-je de dire en ramassant mon sac à terre.

- N'oublies pas le récital, dimanche, lança-t-il un sourire dans la voix quand je me levai.

- Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ça…

- Je sais.

Je fronçai les sourcils un court instant, me demandant pourquoi il m'avait dit ça alors qu'il _savait _que je n'oublierai pas. J'enfilai ma veste en Jean pour sortir. Les soirées de septembre étaient fraîches.

- Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ? demanda-t-il en enfilant lui aussi une veste.

Je me sentis rougir en me tournant pour le regarder. C'est peut être juste de la curiosité…_ non_ ?

- Je n'sais pas, répondis-je en essayant de penser à tout sauf à ses yeux qui me dévisageaient presque impoliment.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, mon ventre se noua.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Non, avouai-je en triturant mes mains.

Un sourire discret étira ses lèvres. J'eus l'impression que j'allai tomber dans les pommes.

- Ça te dit de te joindre à moi pour sortir ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous mes pieds.

- Je…

- Juste une soirée tranquille à l'Éclipse avec ma sœur et son copain… ils sont cool… continua-t-il en me coupant.

- Tu…

- Ma sœur à ton âge. Comme t'es nouvelle dans le coin, j'me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être… rencontrer du monde et te faire quelques amis, ajouta-t-il, me coupant encore une fois.

J'hésitai quelques secondes, me demandant si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Je devais dire non. J'avais mon récital après demain. J'avais mes parents à aller voir lundi. J'avais mes cours à réviser en vue de l'examen à venir. J'étais fatiguée parce que ça fait deux nuits que je dormais à peine.

- D'accord, m'entendis-je souffler.

_Quoi ? _

- Vraiment ? sourit-il, apparemment aussi surpris que moi.

- Je… ouais.

- Cool… génial. On se rejoint là bas à vingt et une heure ? s'exclama-t-il avec entrain, ouvrant la porte de la salle.

_Son parfum m'atteint de plein fouet.. je plane._

- Ok, dis-je juste avant de passer la porte.

Mon épaule frôla la sienne, son parfum flottait partout autour de moi. On se sépara sur le parking et j'attendis que sa Volvo est disparue pour crier de toute mes forces.

_Je suis une idiote et ce soir, je sors avec Edward Cullen._

J'arrivai sur le parking du club l'Éclipse et coupai mon moteur. J'avais dix minutes d'avance et je pris un moment pour calmer mon angoisse montante. Ça n'était pas un rendez vous. Juste une soirée avec lui et des amis. J'étais nerveuse sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Bien que ça fasse quatre mois qu'Edward me donnait des cours de piano trois heures par semaines, nous n'étions jamais sortis ensemble. Nous avions parlé de nos familles –J'avais alors appris qu'il avait une petite sœur, Alice, et que ses parents vivaient à Seattle- je lui avais raconté pourquoi j'étais venu vivre à New York, deux mois plus tôt. J'avais besoin de liberté… d'indépendance. Vivre avec mes parents était bien, apaisant et confortable. Mais j'avais besoin d'autre chose, besoin de vivre ma propre vie. A Forks, où je vivais avant avec mes parents, j'avais suivis des cours de piano pendant dix ans…

Aujourd'hui, je venais d'entrer à Harvard et j'avais besoin de m'améliorer encore plus, prenant des cours en plus de ceux de l'université. Voilà pourquoi j'avais contacté Edward. Mon prof de musique sur le campus, Mr Banner m'avait dit qu'il était un ancien élève, un des meilleurs de sa promotion et qu'il était devenu prof.

Je sortis de ma voiture en soupirant lourdement et gagnai l'intérieur du club après avoir repéré la voiture d'Edward sur le parking... il était _là_.

Les gens se bousculaient et la musique faisait trembler le sol. Les lumières tantôt bleues, roses, jaune et vertes illuminaient la salle où les corps dansaient, riaient, buvaient... s'amusaient. Je fis le tour de la salle des yeux, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour y voir quelque chose.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda une voix à coté de moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui souriait, deux bouteilles de bière à la main.

- Toi, dis-juste, le faisant sourire un peu plus.

- Tu as trouvé facilement ? demanda-t-il poliment en me tendant une bière que je saisis.

- Oui, j'étais déjà passé dans le coin, mentis-je en me sentant rougir.

Je n'allais jamais lui dire que j'avais tourné en rond pendant 15 min avant de trouver alors que j'avais regardé sur Google où se trouvait le club.

- Viens, que je te présente les autres, m'invita-t-il en posant une main sur mes reins, me forçant à passer devant lui.

On traversa la salle, et plus d'une fois, son corps se colla au mien, plus ou moins longtemps en passant entre les gens. A chaque fois, mon coeur accélérait et mon corps se réchauffait. Pour reprendre contenance et hydrater ma bouche qui s'était asséchée, je bus une longue gorgée de bière et on arriva devant une table où une petite brune, les cheveux courts et coiffés en pique discutait avec un homme blond, leurs doigts mêlés sur la table. Ils riaient... semblaient amoureux. Edward me poussa à m'asseoir sur un canapé et prit place à mes côtés.

- Bella, voici ma sœur Alice... et Jasper, son copain, nous présenta-t-il en passant un bras sur le canapé derrière moi. Les gars, c'est Bella...

Son parfum était encore plus intense maintenant que pendant notre cours, plus tôt dans la soirée. Je n'allais jamais survivre à tout ça.

- Salut ! lancèrent-ils gentiment, et je répondis un peu nerveusement un "salut" étouffé.

Après une autre bière et un cocktail divin, je réussis à me détendre enfin... Edward était détendu lui aussi... il riait avec Jasper et Alice et moi parlions de la nouvelle boutique qui avait ouvert en ville. C'était étrange pour moi d'être aussi... bien avec des gens que je connaissais à peine. Seulement, Alice m'aspirai confiance et j'avais envie de m'en faire une bonne amie. Depuis une heure, Edward n'avait pas bougé, son bras était toujours sur le dossier du canapé derrière moi, sa cuisse contre la mienne. Son corps me semblait brûlant. Plusieurs fois, je me surpris à vouloir le sentir plus près de moi. J'avais envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, j'avais envie que ses doigts me touchent et, plus important et perturbant encore, j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

- Tu veux danser ? me demanda-t-il quand Jasper et Alice se levèrent pour aller sur la piste de danse, ondulant sur le rythme langoureux de _Words I say_.

Je tournai le visage vers lui en secouant la tête.

- J'ai pas assez bu pour ça, plaisantai-je pour cacher mon trouble devant ses yeux qui m'observaient.

Son regard clair, légèrement dilaté par l'alcool qu'il avait bu sonda le mien et ses doigts effleurèrent mon épaule. Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent sans que je sois capable de le lâcher des yeux. J'étais envoûtée, totalement envoûtée. Quand la musique changea je clignai des paupières en n'y croyant pas mes oreilles. J'adorai cette chanson... surtout la reprise faite par ma ma série préférée. Je quittai les yeux d'Edward qui me donnait du mal à respirer pour boire une gorgée de mon cocktail.

**I said you wanna be startin' somethin'**  
_(J'ai dit que tu voudrais bien commencer quelque chose)_  
**You got to be startin' somethin'**  
_(Tu as l'air d'avoir réussi à commencer quelque chose)_

Observant les gens danser et profitant du corps chaud et réconfortant d'Edward à mes côtés, je secouai la tête au rythme entraînant de la musique.

I** said you wanna be startin' somethin'**  
_(J'ai dit que tu voudrais bien commencer quelque chose)_  
**You got to be startin' somethin'**  
_(Tu as l'air d'avoir réussi à commencer quelque chose)_  
**It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)**  
_(C'est trop haut pour passer au-dessus (ouais, ouais))_  
**It's too low to get under (yeah, yeah)**  
_(C'est trop bas pour passer en dessous (ouais, ouais))_

Chantant en même temps que mon chanteur probablement préféré, je m'amusai de voir Jasper et Alice se trémousser sur une danse endiablée. Les doigts d'Edward frôlèrent encore mon épaule, ma peau frissonna.

- T'es sûre de pas vouloir aller danser ? insista-t-il en se penchant à mon oreille.

La chair d'_ampoule_ apparut sur mes bras nu et je tournai la tête vers lui, me retrouvant à une proximité affolante de son visage parfait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin à mourir.

**You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)**  
_(Tu es coincé au milieu (ouais, ouais))_  
**And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)**  
_(Et la souffrance est insoutenable (ouais, ouais))_  
**It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)**  
_(C'est trop haut pour passer par-dessus (ouais, ouais))_

- Tu veux y aller ? réussis-je à dire, perturbée par son souffle sur ma bouche.

- J'ai envie d'y aller si tu as envie d'y aller, s'amusa-t-il en souriant.

- Ok, allons y alors ! ris-je en prenant sa main pour nous lever.

Son contact m'électrifia et je frissonnai violemment. Arrivé sur la piste, je pris conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire, de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Danser. Avec. Edward. Je me tournai vers lui et levai un peu timidement les yeux vers son visage au dessus du mien. Il était grand... et beau... et fort.

**It's too low to get under (yeah, yeah)**  
_(C'est trop bas pour passer en dessous (ouais, ouais))_  
**You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)**  
_(Tu es coincé au milieu (ouais, ouais))_  
**And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)**  
_(Et la souffrance est insoutenable (ouais, ouais))_

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils pendant que je le dévisageai, ne sachant comment agir. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me rapprocha de lui doucement. Son corps poussa le mien à bouger dans un rythme plus lent que la musique. Je me demandai comment j'arrivai à respirer encore alors que son corps était si près du mien, alors que son odeur me tuait un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

**It's too low to get under (yeah, yeah)**  
_(C'est trop bas pour passer en dessous (ouais, ouais))_  
**You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)**  
_(Tu es coincé au milieu (ouais, ouais))_  
**And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)**  
_(Et la souffrance est insoutenable (ouais, ouais))_

Je sentis son corps se crisper quand mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches étroites, sa peau chaude à travers sa chemise électrisant mon corps tout entier. On dansa ensemble quelques minutes avant qu'une autre chanson ne commence.

**After dark Tito & Tarentula.**

Je reculai légèrement, pas certaine de savoir si Edward voulait continuer à danser sur... ça. Cette musique était tellement langoureuse et parlante que j'en rougis.

La main d'Edward prit la mienne et il me fit tourner de façon à ce que je sois dos à lui. J'allais demander ce qu'il faisait quand ses deux mains agrippèrent mes hanches pour me coller à lui. Mon souffle se coupa de le sentir si prêt et il commença à onduler voluptueusement au rythme sensuel de la musique. Ses mouvements lascifs contre moi m'enflammèrent totalement et j'ondulai lentement contre lui, à peine consciente de la danse mon corps.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon ventre et il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras, son visage se pencha dans mon épaule et il dégagea mes cheveux pour embrasser ma peau du bout des lèvres. Un soupire passa entre mes lèvres quand son nez glissa le long de ma clavicule avant d'atteindre mon cou. Il m'embrassa doucement sous l'oreille, faisant frissonner ma peau, accélérer les battements de mon coeur, faisant monter en moi cette chose qui me saisissait violemment depuis que je le connaissais... le désir. Une de mes mains se posa sur les siennes sur mon ventre, l'autre remonta dans sa nuque. Lentement, j'ondulai contre lui en descendant le long de son corps indécemment, faisant battre mon coeur sourdement dans ma poitrine. Arrivé accroupie devant lui, le revers de ma main traînant sur son torse brûlant, je me relevai de la même manière, sentant son corps s'enflammer en même temps que le mien. Il gémit contre mon oreille quand, à nouveau debout contre lui, je me laissai aller contre lui, frottant honteusement mon corps contre le sien.

Jamais je n'avais osé faire une chose pareil.

Jamais je n'aurai imaginé être capable de faire une chose aussi indécente.

- T'es tellement belle, susurra-t-il contre mon oreille avant d'embrasser à nouveau ma peau.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il me colla un peu plus contre lui en continuant de danser, ses bras se serrant autour de moi.

Pendant de longues minutes, son corps entraîna le mien.

Pendant de longues minutes, mon corps répondit au sien.

Pendant de longues minutes, on suivit le rythme endiablé de la chanson.

Quand la musique devint électro, il arrêta de danser et me fit tourner dans ses bras. Sa main caressa ma joue, avant de glisser sur ma nuque et de s'y arrêter. J'avais désespérément envie qu'il m'embrasse. Là. Maintenant.

Son visage avança vers le mien, ses yeux passant ses cesse de mes yeux à mes lèvres, cherchant mon accord pour aller plus loin. Son autre main se posa sur mes reins, me faisant avancer un peu plus contre lui quand il ne vit aucun doute dans mes yeux. Je voulais cet homme. Plus que n'importe qui. Jamais je n'avais voulu quelqu'un que je voulais comme lui. Je fermais les yeux quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ma bouche, son souffle chaud s'écrasant sur mes lèvres entre ouvertes dans l'attente insupportable des siennes.

Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je m'entendis gémir et tout mon corps sembla exploser.

Des mois que, inconsciemment, je n'attendais que ça.

Il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de reculer légèrement et d'expirer vivement. Sa bouche revint sur la mienne une demi seconde plus tard et mes mains trouvèrent sa nuque, ses cheveux dans lesquels je passai mes doigts lentement alors que ses lèvres divines me gouttaient.

Edward Cullen m'embrassait, immobiles tous les deux au milieu de la piste de danse. Il m'embrassait.

Quand, à bout de souffle il se recula, j'ouvris les yeux difficilement, ayant la sensation de planer, pour tomber sur ses deux émeraudes assombries qui firent sursauter mon ventre.

Il alla m'embrasser à nouveau quand j'entendis la voix d'Alice nous appeler. Je tournai la tête en même temps qu'Edward pour la voir nous faire signe de la rejoindre, un sourire géant sur ses lèvres.

- On s'en va ! sourit-elle quand on arriva à sa hauteur, ma main dans celle d'Edward.

- Nous aussi, souffla Edward derrière moi, la voix grave.

On quitta le club rapidement et, après avoir embrasser Jasper et Alice, on resta quelques secondes à se dévisager sur le parking. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon rapidement. J'avais diablement chaud. Il avança vers moi, prit mon visage en coupe et posa sa bouche contre la mienne doucement, faisant sursauter mon coeur.

- J'en rêve depuis des mois, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres quand je me serrai contre lui, sentant son coeur cogner fort.

- Moi aussi, soupirai-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser encore.

Ce baiser s'enflamma rapidement et, avant de réaliser mes paroles, je lui demandai s'il voulait venir chez moi. Son sourire en coin revint sur ses lèvres et je me sentis rougir.

- Comme tu le sens, souffla-t-il doucement, caressant ma joue du bouts des doigts.

Lui prenant la main, je l'entraînai jusqu'à sa voiture. Le message était clair.

Je lui indiquai le chemin et c'est dans le silence qu'on gagna mon appartement. Arrivés chez moi je déposai mon manteau sur mon canapé, et Edward fit de même, le posant sur le mien.

- Tu veux… quelque chose à boire ? Demandai-je en allant à la cuisine avant de mordiller ma lèvre.

- Non merci, répondit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon chez moi, me rejoignant.

- D'accord, soufflais-je en m'insultant mentalement.

- C'est très joli, j'aime beaucoup.

De ? Ha, l'appartement, oui._ Idiote. Idiote. Idiote._

- Pas autant que toi, mais joli quand même.

Je rougis, évidemment… et son sourire en coin apparut encore une fois, me faisant fondre. Il se rapprocha de moi lentement, et très vite je m'accrochai à la table juste derrière moi pour ne pas que mes jambes ne me lâchent. A quelques centimètres de moi, il passa sa main derrière moi et défis mon chignon délicatement, mes cheveux retombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules.

- Respire, chuchota-t-il en passant ses doigts au travers, sans me quitter des yeux.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer, et je pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer mon coeur fou. Ses mains dégagèrent mes boucles de mon épaule, puis de l'autre, ses doigts effleurant ma peau lentement, de mon épaule à ma nuque qu'il agrippa de sa main. Il se rapprocha de quelques centimètres encore, son souffle chaud se répercutant sur mes lèvres.

- Bella, murmura-t-il, ses doigts faisant pression sur ma nuque, dis moi oui…

- Oui, soufflais-je, tellement bas que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes furtivement, me faisant l'effet d'une brûlure. Il recommença le même geste une autre fois, sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Ma main agrippa sa nuque, et je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Ses lèvres électrisèrent les miennes comme jamais, dansant avec les miennes, se mouvant d'un même ensemble, comme si elles avaient été faites pour ça, rien que pour ça. Fabriquées, conçues pour s'embrasser. Je me laissai porter par sa bouche sur la mienne, ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin que ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il agrippe mes hanches pour m'asseoir sur la table et qu'il ne s'installe entre mes cuisses, son corps collé au mien. Ce que je sentais contre ma cuisse ne me laissai plus de doutes sur ses intentions.

- Bella, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque contre mon oreille, j'ai envie de toi...

Pour toute réponse, un gémissement m'échappa en sentant sa bouche effleurer le dessous de mon oreille.

- Dis-moi que tu en as envie aussi, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Je reculai un peu pour le regarder. Le regard sombre, la mâchoire contractée… Il était tellement beau. J'embrassai ses lèvres le plus doucement possible.

- J'en ai envie, chuchotai-je sur ses lèvres.

Il m'embrassa en retour, sa langue força rapidement le barrage de mes lèvres, et mon monde explosa en petites bulles quand la mienne l'y accueillit. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux, il grogna contre ma bouche, faisant résonner son être partout en moi. Je descendis dans son cou, et défit sa chemise rapidement, embrassant chaque partie de peau que je découvrais, me délectant de son parfum si spécial. Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses, mes côtes avant d'effleurer mes seins sur le tissu de la robe. Je gémis contre son cou avant qu'il ne replonge sur ma bouche, l'envie déchirant mes entrailles. Je n'avais jamais désiré quelqu'un aussi fort, j'avais l'impression que ça allait m'engloutir. Ses mains me soulevèrent contre lui, et il me demanda où était ma chambre entre deux baisers. Il me déposa délicatement sur mon lit, défit la fermeture éclaire de ma robe avant de la faire passé par-dessus ma tête et de l'envoyer valser au loin. Je me retrouvai à moitié nue devant lui, son regard glissa sur mon corps, me faisant rougir. Se penchant sur moi, il embrassa ma joue rapidement, et une de ses mains se posa sur mon sein.

Mon dos se cambra légèrement, à la recherche de plus de contact. Son corps couvrit le mien et sa bouche se posa de nouveau sur la mienne, mes doigts s'accrochant aux cheveux de sa nuque, le faisant frémir. Sa langue créa un chemin de mon cou à ma clavicule, de ma clavicule à ma poitrine et mon souffle s'accéléra quand sa bouche se posa sur ma peau. J'étouffais un gémissement contre ses cheveux, respirant son odeur qui m'intoxiquait. Sa langue glissa entre mes seins, sur mon ventre puis il embrassa ma peau jusqu'à ma cheville, me faisant tordre sous lui. Il enleva mes escarpins lentement, un à un avant de remonter de la même façon qu'il était descendu. J'avais l'impression que mon corps allait s'enflammer, que j'allais prendre feu, mais de l'intérieur. Ses doigts longèrent mon corps tandis qu'il m'embrassait encore, et il saisit le dernier bout de tissus sur ma peau, qu'il fit glisser dans une lenteur insupportable jusqu'à mes pieds, avant de l'envoyer au loin dans la pièce.

J'étais entièrement nue et totalement à sa merci. Je savais qu'il le savait. Pourtant, il se redressa, enleva rapidement le reste de ses vêtements avant de se rallonger de nouveau sur moi. Nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre me fit cambrer et gémir tout bas, créant une friction entre nos deux corps qui brûlaient l'un pour l'autre. Il se redressa légèrement, de façon à ce qu'il me voit. Nos nez se frôlèrent, j'embrassai ses lèvres lentement, les effleurant à peine. Dans un mouvement lent, il entra en moi, centimètre par centimètre. L'avoir en moi était une sensation étrange, je me figeai, me corps se tendit, mal à l'aise de cette intrusion en moi.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il difficilement, les yeux fermés.

Je soufflai l'air contenu dans mes poumons, avant de l'embrasser.

- Oui, réussis-je à dire tant bien que mal.

- Détends-toi, chuchota-t-il en se retirant une première fois.

Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant uniquement sur les sensations que je ressentais, sur toutes ces choses qui m'étouffaient de plaisir. Il revint à nouveau, et cette fois si je laissais passer un gémissement qui mourût sur ses lèvres. Les mouvements se suivirent et on dansa ensemble quelques minutes avant qu'il ne passe son bras sous moi et me rapprochant de son corps brûlant. Accentuant la sensation de son corps en moi.

- Bella, me dit-il tout bas son souffle se répercutant sur mes lèvres entre ouvertes, ouvre les yeux…

Je m'exécutai, et tombai sur ses émeraudes devenus sombre. Je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts, malgré mon plaisir qui m'aveuglait, qui était plus fort que jamais encore. Dans un premier mouvement mon dos s'arqua et Edward lâcha un gémissement qui résonna contre ma bouche. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, et j'approfondis le baiser de manière saccadé, mon cœur battant la chamade sous ma peau, résonnant dans mes tempes. Dans un second mouvement, Edward se tendit au dessus de moi et il enfouit dans visage dans mon cou, gémissant plus fort. Je le sentis trembler contre moi, en moi. Dans un dernier mouvement, mon dos s'arqua violemment contre le sien, ma tête fut jetée en arrière et mes gémissements se mêlèrent aux siens, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'immobilise complètement. Nos corps retombèrent mollement contre le matelas, et mon corps épuisé semblait totalement déconnecté de mon esprit et du reste du monde, comme si j'étais sans vie.

Je me sentais bien, totalement bien, et plus en sécurité que jamais. J'étais comme vidée, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment entière pour la première fois de ma vie. Les minutes furent nombreuses pour que l'on retrouve notre souffle, quand ce fut chose faite, Edward se redressa, m'embrassa encore une fois et roula sur le coté. Le froid saisit ma peau et je remontai les couvertures sur nos corps. Je roulai sur le ventre contre lui et il passa sa main sur ma hanche, se tournant vers moi.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en caressant ma peau du bout des doigts.

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage en souriant légèrement. Il était magnifique, pas moi. Ses doigts glissaient lentement de mes cotes à mes hanches, me faisant frissonner violemment.

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment sans rien dire.

- Non… c'est toi, murmurai-je, perdu dans ses yeux si profond.

Son visage s'avança vers le mien et il m'embrassa prudemment, presque comme s'il avait peur que je me brise, comme un cristal fragile. Il mit fin à notre étreinte et posa son front contre le mien, les yeux clos. Il avait l'air si fort et si fragile à la fois, sa beauté était sans pareil. Comment un homme aussi beau pouvait-il être avec moi, dans mon lit cette nuit ? Je fermai les yeux, bercée par sa respiration lente et calme, ses bras autour de moi.

Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse, et, ce soir là ma vie prit un tournant définitif. J'allai vivre mes rêves. Edward allait rester dans ma vie. Edward allait vivre avec moi, m'épouser et être le père de mes enfants. Lui et moi allions nous aimer. Je le savais... je le sentais... Et ce qui se passa ensuite me prouva que j'avais raison...

* * *

_Pour celles (et ceux) qui se seraient égarés par là... j'espère que ça vous aura donné chaud aussi ! _

_Reviews ? _

_Bises, Tied._


End file.
